


Hide That Heartbeat

by charcoalscenes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalscenes/pseuds/charcoalscenes
Summary: One: They could keep their real lives separate from their lives in Cyberverse. Two: Either of them could choose to end it at any time, anyway.And three: They both want this.(Written before Revolver's identity is revealed.)





	Hide That Heartbeat

The two of them agreed that this facet of the relationship would start today, even though it’s only the fifth time you two have met in real life. The decision was reached too quickly, Yusaku thinks, but the other’s logic makes sense – and in theory, it sounds safe. 

One: They could keep their real lives – their identities and interactions – separate from their lives in Cyberverse. Two: Either of them could choose to end it at any time, anyway. It would be understandable to the other party if one of them does. 

And three: They both want this. The desire was nearly instantaneous once the two of them met after he discovered Yusaku’s identity. Yusaku doesn’t like to say that he was stunned by him at first sight, but it’s the phrase that’s closest to the truth. And it isn’t too far-fetched, because regardless that this is the first time they have seen each other face-to-face, Yusaku has genuinely known this man his whole life. This man has kept him going, fighting. 

Even if it does mean he has to reconsider his and Kusanagi’s place in this fight all because of this same man, and all with Ai on the line. 

* * *

 

It begins normally. He smiles and holds Yusaku’s hand and leads him to where he buys them snacks. His smile is different from Revolver’s only in that there is less tension, the antagonism faded, but there is no mistaking that it still holds the same charisma that the leader of the Knights has nonetheless. 

Yusaku never brings Ai in their meetings; a sensible safety precaution despite the fact that he trusts the other’s word that he would only challenge Yusaku for the A.I. as Revolver. Here, he says, in the real world that he claims to love so much and lean on, he is just a man who wants to join Yusaku in falling in love with each other. 

It’s hard to pretend that the separation of lives is easy, and Yusaku doesn’t think he can ever do it. A news broadcast nearby plays a segment between a small panel discussing the recent events in Cyberverse, and Yusaku holds himself still while having to listen to reports of Playmaker and Revolver’s contempt for one another, his appetite growing quiet. 

Yusaku’s spoon is taken from him, his newly appointed boyfriend scooping the cream from Yusaku’s glass and asking, “Are you nervous?” 

The words and tone are playful, but Yusaku can see in his eyes that he knows, that maybe he’s thinking and feeling the same thing. But the determination in his gold stare is something even Yusaku doubts he can match. There is a confidence that he can make this – eating and flirting with a potential archenemy, living two lives – _work_. That, in his eyes, they can make this work. 

“No.” He nabs his spoon back, his frown less heavy, but looks down anyway. It’s an obvious lie, one that his partner lets slide for now when at times he’s been proven to be the type to push. 

But there’s nothing more to add, much of Yusaku’s thoughts nothing but issues that have been brought up and fought over and haphazardly smoothed out before anyway. 

A foot glides over his calf underneath the table, stopping its movement once Yusaku startles in his seat, but not moving away. 

Another slow smile, this time a little closer to the avatar that he’s come to make his own. Yusaku is almost worried that, if this keeps up, then over time he’ll learn to love the sight of those too. 

“Good.” 


End file.
